The present invention relates to games, and more particularly to logic puzzle games using a Latin squares type solution.
A familiar Latin squares type solution game is Sudoku. The Sudoku and Latin squares type games generally have the same format, and the challenges are usually limited to a square type puzzle feature, such that the player may lose interest in playing the games.
As can be seen, there is a need for an alternate format for these games, so as to keep these games from getting old or stale.